Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's Shinigami: Dark Edition
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When Naruto comes across his and Kushina's daughter, Katsumi, he learns she doesn't remember her past life, or who her parents were. And when Kushina has awaken from her coma, she also learns about her daughter and wants revenge. Naruto and the girls are going to raise hell on Konoha for hurting their precious daughter! DarkNarutoXDarkFuta!KushinaXDarkFuta!MassiveHarem & GirlXGirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

Chapter 1

As Naruto was walking to meet up with his wives, he heard a childs cry.

'Don't tell me...' Naruto thought to himself as he ran towards the direction the cry came from.

* * *

A girl who was nearly 6 years old, was running away from a mob who was after her.

"Get back here, Demon!" One said.

"We just want to teach you a lesson for killing our loved ones!" Another said.

The girl stoped when she saw a cliff, and looked back towards the crowd.

"W-What did I do to you?!" The girl asked.

"Like we'll tell a Demon like you!" Another said.

"I say we kill the bitch!" Another said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed to the answer and was about to kill her, until Naruto came in and jumped in the way.

"What the hell are you all doing here at this time of night?" Naruto asked them as he glared.

The crowd gulped.

"I-It's the Nine Tails!" One shouted.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Another shouted.

Everyone but Naruto and the girl agreed, and ran off leaving the two alone.

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Morons" Naruto muttered and turned to the girl. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes, thank you" The girl said.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the voice.

'That voice...it sound like Katsumi!' Naruto thought to himself before he walked to the girl.

"Where is your home? I'm sure your parents are worried about you" Naruto said to her as he bent down to her.

The girl flinched when she heard him, and looked away.

Naruto raised an eye brow.

'Did I say something wrong?' Naruto asked himself before he heard the girl speak.

"I...I don't have any parent's, I don't even have a home" The girls whispered enough for Naruto to hear.

"..." Naruto grits his teeth in anger.

'I think I know who did this to her, the same person who fucking lied to me and Kushina!' Naruto thought to himself in anger and opened his eyes to look at the girl.

"Why don't I take you to my place so you can rest? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way. Do you have a name?" Naruto asked her.

The girl nodded.

"I'm Katsumi" The girl now known as Katsumi said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? Just 'Katsumi'? What about your last name?" Naruto asked her.

Katsumi sighed in respone.

"I don't have a last name, why are you so concerned about me, Naruto-san?" Katsumi asked him.

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing, nevermind. Come on, let's get you to my place. Don't worry, you'll meet alot of nice people there" Naruto told her as he put her on his shoulders.

Katsumi looked scared at first, but nodded knowing she'll be save around Naruto.

Naruto started to walk back to his home.

* * *

When Naruto and Katsumi reached the Uzumaki conpound, Naruto opened the gate and walked in.

"Here we are!" Naruto said as he and Katsumi were standing out side of the house.

Katsumi blinked as she saw the house.

"You have such a big house, Naruto-san!" Katsumi said.

Naruto chuckled but nodded.

"Yeah, I had this mansion since my parents gave birth to me" Naruto said with a grin.

Katsumi looked at him.

"You have a family, Naruto-san?" Katsumi asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, a big one to. Let's go in and meet them, shall we?" Naruto asked as looked at Katsumi who nodded her head.

Naruto opend the door and yelled.

"GUYS, I'M HOME!" Naruto yelled.

Asuna walked in the room and yawned.

"Welcome home, Naru-kun. And could you please not yell? The others are trying to get some rest after yesterday" Asuna told him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, Asuna-chan" Naruto told her as he chuckled nervously.

Asuna then noticed the girl behind him.

"Naru-kun? Who is that behind you?" Asuna asked.

"Huh? Oh! This is Katsumi, I invited her because I saw her all out and alone" Naruto told her.

Asuna seemed to have a bit of pain when he mentiond Katsumi, but nodded her head.

"Alright. I'm sorry, but I'm heading back to bed. Good night, Naru-kun, and it was nice meeting you, Katsumi-chan" Asuna said to them before she walked back to hers and Leafas room.

Naruto looked at her sadly before he sighed.

"Um, Naruto-san? Who was that? And why did she look like she was in pain?" Katsumi asked.

Naruto turned to her, and scratched his head.

"That was Asuna Yuuki Uzumaki, shes one of the girls I'm married to. And the reason she looked like that, is beacuse me and the other lost a special person to us when a certain man killed her" Naruto told with a growl.

Katsumi's eyes widen at what she asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory" Katsumi told him as she bowed.

Naruto shook his head and waved his hand.

"It's alright, and please don't do that, I don't like formalities" Naruto told her.

Katsumi nodded her head and giggled a little.

Naruto raised a brow.

"Is something funny?" Naruto asked her.

Katsumi shook her head.

"No, no, it's nothing. By the way, where am I going to sleep?" Katsumi asked him.

"Oh, you can sleep in mine and Kushina's room, I can sleep on the couch" Naruto told her.

"B-But I couldn't do that to you" Katsumi said.

Naruto shurgged it off.

"Me and the girls are used to it. Now, why don't you get some sleep? I'll introduce you to the others in the morning" Naruto told with a smile and patted her head.

Katsumi nodded and took off to her new room.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

'I wish you were still here to see this, Kushina. Our little girl is still alive' Naruto thought to himself before he laid down on the couch and slept.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Katsumi woke up, yawned, and scratched her head.

'Well, I better get something to eat before I starve to death' Katsumi thought to herself before she went to the kitchen to get herselve some food.

* * *

When Katsumi walked towards the kitchen, she heard voices coming from there.

"Shut up, damn it! I keep telling you not to mention that!" One voice said with a growl.

Another one sighed.

"Hes right, could you not bring up the past? It upsets Naruto and the girls" Another said.

The one they talked to rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry! I didn't mean to say anything that bad!" Another one said.

Naruto sighed at the three before he shook his head at them while the girls tried to ignore them, and continued to eat.

Katsumi was hiding behind the ares as she listened to them.

'Are they friends of Naruto-san? They seem to know each other' Katsumi thought to herself.

Naruto glanced to the enterance of the kitchen, and chuckled.

"You can come out now, I know your there" Naruto said.

Everyone in the room but Asuna looked at him and confusion, before they looked at the enterance.

Katsumi gulped and hesitated a little, before she walked in.

"G-Good morning, Naruto-san, Asuna-san" Katsumi said.

Asuna smiled at the girl and waved at her.

"Good morning to you as well, Katsumi-chan" Asuna said with a warm smile.

Naruto chuckled but nodded.

"Yes, good morning, Katsumi. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked her.

Katsumi nodded.

"Yes, I can't thank you enough for lending me your room, Naruto-san" Katsumi said.

Naruto shurgged.

"It's nothing, I told you I was used to it. You can sleep there for as long as you like" Naruto saidd with a smile.

"Naruto, who the hell is that?" Someone asked.

Naruto sighed as he looked to his friend.

"She has a name, Ragna. It's Katsumi, use it" Naruto told him.

The person known as Ragna scoffed before he got up and walked away.

Naruto looked at him before he shook his head.

"Um, what's wrong with him?" Katsumi asked.

One of the girls looked up at her and waved a hand.

"Don't mind him, hes always like that. My names Noel Vermillion Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you, Katsumi-chan" Noel said with a smile.

Katsumi nodded to her before she saw Naruto get up.

"Naruto-san?" Katsumi asked.

"I'm gonna have a little chat with our friend, Danzo" Naruto growled out and started to walk away.

The girls looked at him before they got up.

"Let us come with you, Naru-kun" Erza said.

"Yeah, that asshole deserves to be in hell after what he did to Kushina and Katsumi!" Makoto said with the others nodding in agreement.

Naruto looked at them and nodded.

"Alright, Wendy-chan, you stay here and keep Katsumi company" Naruto told her.

Wendy nodded.

"Alright, be careful" Wendy said.

Naruto grinned at her as he and the girls walked away to the Hokages Mansion.

* * *

The council, along with Tsunade, Danzo, and the other Jounin where having a meeting, and not a very good one.

"What should we do about the Nine Tails brat?" A council member asked.

"I say we just kill him along with loved ones" Another council member said.

Tsunade was termbling as she listened to every word what the council's, along with Danzo, were saying.

'Their going to fucking pay...' Tsunade thought to herself deadly as Kurama's energy started to form around her.

Before anoyone else could reply to them, they all heard the door crash open.

"Whats up, bitchs?! Miss me?!" Naruto asked as he and the girls walked in.

Everyone in the room looked over towards the entrance and saw Naruto and his women standing there.

"Naru-kun!" Tsunade said as she got out of her sit and came over to her husbands side.

Naruto grinned.

"Hello to you too, Tsunade-hime" Naruto said as he kissed her forehead which made Tsunade's cheeks darken.

"What the hell are _you _doing here, _Demon_?" A council member asked.

Rias was about to attack the council member, but Naruto hold her back.

"Don't Rias-chan, I don't want you to get hurt" Naruto said as he looked at her.

"B-But," Rias began before she felt Naruto's warm lips on hers and broke apart and pats her head.

"I'll be fine, I promise" Naruto said with a smile while the girls just looked at him in worry.

A council member growled.

"Demon! Don't ignore us!" A council member said to him.

Naruto glared up to them.

"Where the fuck is **Danzo?!" **Naruto asked as Kurama's voice started to take over.

Everyone in the room was silent before a man stood up and glared at him.

"I'm right here, _Demon_" Danzo growled out.

Naruto glared up at the man before he disappered.

Danzo raised an eyebrow.

'Where the hell did that brat go?' Danzo asked himself before he felt someone grab his throat.

**"You know, you should learn how to have your guard up all the time when your around me or the girls, asshole" Naruto growled out.**

Danzo cursed before Naruto disappered along with him.

*Naruto VS Danzo*

**Naruto threw Danzo across the Hokage Mansion, and walked towards him.**

Danzo coughed as he was trying to get up.

**"Get up" Naruto ordered as his red eyes looked at him.**

Danzo glanced at him, before he got up and dusted himself off.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Demon boy" Danzo snarled out.

**Naruto grabed Danzo, and threw him off the cliff and hoped down.**

**"Want to say that again? Because I can send you to hell at this rate" Naruto said as he crossed his arms.**

Danzo glared at him, and sighed.

"Before he start this fight, why do you want to kill me?" Danzo asked.

**Naruto glared at the man.**

**"You should know _why_, Danzo!" Naruto spat out.**

Danzo blinked once before he recalled the reason.

"I see...you want revenge for your dead child and wife whos in a coma, don't you?" Danzo asked with a smirk.

**Naruto trembled before he ran at Danzo with Zangetsu in hand.**

**"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, DANZO!" Naruto roared as he swang Zangetsu at him.**

Before Danzo could dodge, he felt someone hold him by his neck.

**"I don't think so, _Danzo_" A woman let out with a growl.**

**Naruto stopped his attack, and looked at the woman.**

**"K-Kushina..." Naruto whispered.**

**The woman known as Kushina smiled at him.**

**"Hello, Naru-kun. It's been awhile" Kushina said with hatred in her voice.**

**"H-How? I thought you were..." Naruto began.**

**"In a coma? I was, but I just woke up and sensed you fighting Danzo, so I came to help you" Kushina said with a lot of demonic in her voice.**

Danzo glared at the two before he talked.

"So, your alive, are you?" Danzo asked her.

**Kushina glared at him before she grabed her katana and aimed it at his throat.**

**"You shut up, I want to catch up with Naruto-kun. And if I hear you say _anything_, I will kill you" Kushina said with a growl.**

Danzo gulped a little before he let the two love brids talk.

* * *

"...And that's the end of it" Naruto said to Kushina as he was back to normal.

Kushina smiled a little.

"I see...so our baby is alive?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, she is. But she doesn't seem to remember us, that's how I ended up here wanting to kill Danzo for doing something like that to our princess" Naruto told as glared at Danzo.

Kushina turned to look over to Danzo who glared at her and Naruto, but said nothing.

Kushina took this moment, and stabbed Danzo's right hand with her katana and pushed it in.

"UUUUGGGGHHHH!" Danzo screamed out in pain.

"I'm sorry, does that hurt? Here, let me increase the pain" Kushina said with a evil grin and grabed her katana and forced it out, and stabbed Danzo's left hand.

Danzo coughed out blood and glared at her.

"You...bitch!" Danzo managed to get out before he passed out.

Kushina sighed and grabed her katana and summoned for it to go back to her collection of swords.

"Such a pity...I would have enjoyed it while it lasted" Kushina said.

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, we can kill the entire town except for the others, if you'd want?" Naruto asked her.

Kushina smirked.

"Are you sure? What about the emo, the bitch, and that pervert of a sensei?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shurgged.

"I could care less about them, they hate me, anyway. So why not return the favor?" Naruto said with a evil grin.

Kushina grinned evily and nodded.

"Very well, then let's get started" Kushina said before she disappered along with Naruto.

Konoha will have no idea what their going to be dealing with...that problem, is the wrath of Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki. And they will seen every last one of them to hell!

Chapter 1 End

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Dark Kushina (Naruto)**

**Dark Tsunade (Naruto)**

**Dark Naruko (Naruto)**

**Dark Kurama (Female) (Naruto)**

**Dark Rias (Highschool DxD)**

**Dark Akeno (Highschool DxD)**

**Dark Erza (Fairy Tail)**

**Dark Lucy (Fairy Tail)**

**Dark Mirajane (Fairy Tail)**

**Dark Rukia (Bleach)**

**Dark Orihime (Bleach)**

**Dark Noel (BlazBlue)**

**Dark Makoto (BlazBlue)**

**Dark Izayoi (Tsubaki) (BlazBlue)**

**Dark Maka (Soul Eater)**

**Dark Tsubaki (Soul Eater)**

**Dark Asuna (Sword Art Online)**

**Dark Leafa (Sword Art Online)**

**Dark Eco (Dragonar Academy)**

**Dark Navi (Dragonar Academy)**

**Dark Silvia (Dragonar Academy)**

**Dark Rebecca (Dragonar Academy)**

**Dark Rei (Highschool of the Dead)**

**Dark Saeko (Highschool of the Dead)**

**A/N And that's all of the women that will be paired with Naruto for this story, and as you can see, it'll be a darker version than the other version of Naruto Uzumaki: Konoha's Shinigami. So if you wanted to see a Dark Naruto and the girls, here it is! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'll do my best to keep this as dark as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I just wanted to let you all know that since this story will focus more on Naruto and the girls, their will be yuri moments, where Naruto is Uke, and Kushina & the girls are Futa in this story. I wanted this story to be more hotter then the other two versions of this story. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 2

"N-Naruto! W-What are you doing here?!" A girl asked.

Naruto glared at her.

"You should know why, _Sakura_" Naruto said with a dark tone.

The girl known as Sakura shook a little at her team mates dark tone and stepped back.

"Get away from me!" Sakura said to him as she stepped back while he slowly walked towards her.

"Why should I? So you can run to your precious _Sasuke-kun_ for help while he could care less if you died" Naruto said with a growl.

Sakura only looked at him in fear before she heard another voice.

"Just get it over with, Naru-kun. I'm tired of looking at this bitch any longer" Kushina said.

Sakura's eyes went wide when she heard her, and looked over to Naruto who sighed.

"Fine. I was hoping to have some fun with her, but that'll be for the Uchiha and Hatake. Unless you already took care of them?" Naruto asked her as he faced her.

Kushina giggled and licked her fingers.

"I only took care of Hatake, I've left the Uchiha for you took take care of" Kushina said as she licked the blood of her fingers.

Naruto chuckled before he turned to the fearful Sakura.

"Sounds fine to me. Now, how should I kill you?" Naruto asked her as he wondered what to do. "I could put your body on fire, I could slash you body from limb to limb, I could tear your heart out of your body..." Naruto said as he gave many suggestions.

"I like the thrid one" Kushina said with a dark giggle.

"NARUTO!" A certain Uchiha yelled as he landed in front of Sakura.

Naruto's hands twitched as he saw Sasuke standing in front of her.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing to Sakura?! Are you trying to get her killed?!" Sasuke asked as he gave him his Uchiha glare.

Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura managed to get out.

Kushina raised a brow.

"Oh, what's this? The Uchiha actually grew some balls and decided to protect her?" Kushina asked as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto scoffed and walked towards her.

"Whatever, like I give a shit what this prick does. Come on, Kushina. We're leaving" Naruto said as a light started to form around them.

"Hai, Naru-kun" Kushina said and stood beside him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"WAIT!" Sasuke said but was to late to attack as Naruto and Kushina disappered in a flash of light.

* * *

Naruto and Kushina appered in front of the Mansion, and Naruto looked at her.

"You stay out here and keep a look out for those, _humans_. I'm going to go get Katsumi and the girls" Naruto said as he walked away.

Kushina nodded.

"Of course" Kushina said as she sat down on the ground and awaited for her husabands return.

* * *

"I'm home, girls" Naruto said as he walked into the living room.

Rebecca was the first to welcome him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Naru-kun" Rebecca said with a warm smile.

Rebecca Randall Uzumaki, she is a former student from the Academy for Dragonars, like Kushina, she has red-scarlet hair, she also she green eyes along with large breasts. She and Naruto met while Naruto was on a mission with his team and invitied her, along with three other women from her era, to join him.

Naruto smiled and kiss her forehead.

"Hello to you too, Rebecca-chan. Are the others here?" Naruto asked.

Rebecca nodded.

"Their all out back in the pool, waiting for your return" Rebecca said as she pointed behind her.

Naruto nodded and headed towards the pool.

* * *

When Naruto reached the pool, he was immediately glumped by and girl with dragon type ears.

"Naru-kun~ What took you?" The girl asked.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed her ears softly.

"Hello to you too, Eco-chan. I just came back to get you all" Naruto said with a smile.

Eco Uzumaki, she is a current dragon from the Academy of Dragonars, she was once a dragon of a teen name Ash Blake, but she left him for Nartuo when he asked for her to come along with him on his journeys. Her apprance is quite rare though, even though she is supposed to be a Dragon, she took a form of a beautiful human girl. She has pink hair and red eyes, along side having small breasts, she is enjoying her new home.

Eco blinked before she giggled.

"You worry about us to much, Naru-kun. We can take care of ourselves" Eco said as she waved her hand.

Before Naruto could reply, he was interrupted when a new voice joined.

"She's right, you know. We don't you to worry about us all the time, Naru-kun" A girl said as she walked towards them.

Naruto looked behind him and chuckled.

"Hello, Navi-chan" Naruto said.

Navi Uzumaki, like Eco, she is a current dragon from the Academy for Dragonars, she was also once a dragon of Ash, but like Eco, Navi left him for Naruto when he asled for her to join him. Like Eco, her appareance is also rare, she has a tail on the back of her body, along with large breasts and long pink hair with red eyes.

Navi giggled and nodded.

"Hello, Naru-kun. It's good to see you again" Navi said with a purr.

Eco twitched a little and was about to responde, but couldn't before the other girls appeared.

"Don't even think about it, Navi. Naru-kun doesn't seem to be an a good mood as of now" A girl said.

Naruto looked around him and smirked.

"Hello, ladies" Nartuo said.

Rukia Kuchiki Uzumaki, she is a current Soul Reaper from the Soul Socitey and a very beautiful young girl, she has black hair and violet eyes and she also has large breasts, and she is the woman who gave Naruto the powers of a Shinigami to protect his loved ones.

Orihime Inoue Uzumaki, she is a current member from Karakura Town, she met Naruto when he was there to train to save Rukia from the Soul Socitey along with her friends, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado "Chad" Yasutora, and Uryuu Ishida. She has very long and beautiful orange hair along with brown eyes and very large breasts.

Naruko Uzumaki is the second child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, like Naruto, she has long yellow hair and blue eyes and very large breasts, ever since her early childhood, Naruko has hated and will continue to hate her father for puting such a..._thing_ in her twin brother/husband.

Tsunade Senju Uzumaki, she is now a the former 5th Hokage of Konohagakure, she has brow eyes and blonde hair and very large breasts. Tsunade first met Naruto when he and her former dead team mate, Jiraiya, was sent to get her as the 5th Hokage when the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, has fallen in battle while he fought her other former team mate, Orochimaru.

Kurama Uzumaki, she is the demon that everyone of Konohagakure knows as the, Kyuubi no Yoko, she has very long red hair and red eyes and she also has very large breasts. When she felt bad for making Naruto's like horrible, she swears she'll make it up to him.

Rias Gremory Uzumaki, she is a former devil/student from Kuoh Academy, like Kushina and Rebecca, she has very long red hair and blueish-greenish eyes, and she as well have very large breasts. Rias met Naruto when he was on a mission with Kushina and Rukia, and decided to join him when he offered to join his Harem.

Akeno Himejima Uzumaki, like Rias, she is a former devil/student form Kuoh Academy, she has very long black hair and violet eyes and very large breasts. Akeno is a very old friend of Rias', she met Naruto around the same time Rias did and joined him on his adventures.

Erza Scarlet Uzumaki, Erza is a former S-class mage from Fairy Tail, like Kushina, Rebecca, and Rias, she has long red hair and brown eyes and very large breasts. She met Naruto when she was on a mission with her friends, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster. Erza decided to join Naruto and helped him on his adventures.

Lucy Heartfilia Uzumaki, like Erza, Lucy is a former Fairy Tail member, she has blonde hair and brown eyes and very large breasts. She met Naruto the same time Erza did, and decided to join him on his travels.

Mirajane Strauss Uzumaki, like Erza and Lucy, she is a former S-class Fairy Tail member, she has long white hait and blue eyes and ver large breasts. She met Naruto when he saved her and two siblings and went with him and started to enjoy their time together.

Noel Vermillion Uzumaki, is a former NOL soldier and is a close friend to Izayoi (Tsubaki) Yayoi, and Makoto Nanaya, she has blonde hair and green eyes and medium sized breasts, to Ragna and Jin, she looks like their supposed to be dead sister, Saya. Noel met Naruto after she was taken over as Mu by a man named Hazama/Yuki Terumi, Naruto saved her from her loneliness, and kept her close since then.

Izayoi (Tsubaki) Yayoi Uzumaki, she is a former NOL's Zero Squadron member and is a close friend to Noel, Jin, and Makoto. Like Rias, Rebecca, Erza, and Kushina, she has long red hair and blue eyes and very large breasts. Back then, Izayoi wouldn't admit it, but she was jealous of Noel for being by her best friends Jin's side. A little after, Hazama ordered her to kill Noel and Jin which shocked her, along with Noel and Jin. But when she was taken over by Izayoi, she soon met Naruto who helped her and told her she wasn't alone anymore. Afterwards, Izayoi apologized to her friends and decided to travel with Naruto and help him in any way.

Makoto Nanaya Uzumaki, she is a squirrel-type beastkin who has hazel eyes and brown hair and very large breasts, during her former days, she wasn't treated right beacuse of her figure like a squirrel, but she tried to ignore them, but couldn't. One day, she met Naruto who saw her nothing but beautiful in his eyes, and could care less about what people she about her. To Naruto, Makoto is just like him when he was younger. Ever since then, Naruto and Makoto have become quite close.

Maka Albarn Uzumaki, she is a former student from DWMA, she has blonde hair and forest green eyes. When her partner Soul, left her and went to search for a new one, she was left alone. That was until Naruto came into view, Maka met him when he was on a mission with Naruko and Orihime, and when she learned she was a half-weapon, she wanted Naruto to be her meister, and he gladly accepted the offer.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Uzumaki, like Maka, she is a former student/weapon from DWMA, she has black hair and indigo eyes. When her partner, Black Star, was way in the madness of the Kishin, Tsubaki was left alone, that was until Naruto came and helped her get over the pain she was deeply holding in her. And when Naruto noticed Tsubaki was a weapon, he wanted her to be his partner along-side Maka, and she happily agreed.

Asuna Yuki Uzumaki, she is a former player of the Sword Art Online game, and former lover of Kirito. Asuna has orange-brownish hair and hazel eyes. When she was captured by the man she was forced to marry, Sugou Nobuyuki, Naruto steped in and saved her instead of Kirito, and secertly took her away from the place she didn't want to see again, and helped Naruto any way she could.

Leafa Uzumaki, she has light green eyes and blonde hair. Even though she is just a character for the Sword Art Online game, Naruto helped her become an actual human begin and told her she was more beautiful when she was outside of the game. Now taking those kind words, Leafa decided to help Naruto by any means. Even if it meant killing her own creator.

Rei Miyamoto Uzumaki, she has orangy-brown hair and reddish-brown eyes and very large breasts. Rei is a former member of team Takashi and is a former student of Fujimi High before it was taking over by zombies. When Rei and Takashi were about to escape the school, a zombie grabed Rei and almost bit her, but she was luckily saved by none other then Naruto. Afterwards, Naruto took Rei's hand and asked her to join him and get out of this hell hole, which Rei gladly accepted and took off with him.

Saeko Busujima Uzumaki, she has long and shiny purple hair and blue eyes and very large breasts. Like Rei, Saeko is also a former member of team Takashi and is a former student of Fujimi High. When Saeko was conered and was about to be eaten by zombies, Naruto came in and saved her and asked her to come with him, which Saeko gladly accepted it as she took his hand and took off with him.

Silvia Lautreamont Uzumaki, she has long blond hair, blue eyes, and very large breasts. Like Eco, Navi, and Rebecca, she was a former student at an Academy for Dragonars. She met Naruto when he was on a mission with Rukia and Noel, Naruto walked up to her and told her she wasn't alond any more since he could fell the pain that was inside of her. From that day forward, Silvia joined Naruto on his adventures and the two soon became very good friends.

Navi gave Rukia a small pout.

"Mu~ you never let me have any fun, Rukia" Navi said.

Rukia gained a tick mark and was about to yell at her respone, before Naruto cut her off.

"Don't, Rukia. It's pointless to argue with Navi" Naruto said.

Rukia sighed in defeat, knowing Naruto was right.

"So, what brings you here, Naru-kun?" Orihime asked.

Naruto turned and smiled at her.

"Well, my dear Hime, I along with Kushina, are going to leave Konoha and I want you and four others to come with us. And of course, we'll be taking Katsumi with us" Naruto said as he faced each one of them.

"Leaving Konoha? What for?" Maka asked her meister/husband.

Naruto sighed a little.

"Let's just say...me and Kushina wants to get revenge on Konoha for hurting our daughter" Naruto said.

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"We're in. And did you say 'Kushina'? Isn't she in a coma?" Izayoi asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Indeed I did. Here, let me show you" Naruto said before her turned towards the front "Kushina-chan! Can you come here please?" Naruto called for her.

Kushina then appered beside him in a flash.

"You called, baby?" Kushina asked as she looked at him.

The girls blinked and each one of them tackled Kushina.

"Kushina/Kushina-sama!" The girls all yelled at once.

Kushina giggled and when she got up, she kissed each of their foreheads.

"It's nice to see you all too" Kushina said with a smile.

The girls flushed as they heard her kind voice, before they saw Naruto walking towards the living room.

"Naru-kun? Where are you going?" Akeno asked.

Naruto chuckled before he answered.

"To get _them_" Naruto said as he walked into the living room.

* * *

Four boys where sound asleep, until Naruto knocked down their doors.

They all flinched at the sudden noise and was about to fight before they saw Naruto and groaned.

"Could you have at least knock, Naruto?" One asked.

Naruto chuckled and shurgged.

"Sorry, I wanted to make an entrance, and it's more fun breaking down the door" Naruto said.

Another growled and ignored the answer.

"What the hell are you even doing here, Naruto?" Another asked.

Naruto grinned.

"Why, I'm glad you asked, my dear _Ragna-chan_" Naruto said as he wanted to tease his friend a bit.

Ragna the Bloodedge, he is known as an SS-class criminal with a large bounty on his head. He is the older brother of Jin and supposed to be dead sister Saya. He has green and red eye color and white hair. He is a very close friend of Naruto and he met him when he helped him deal with Hazama/Terumi.

Ichigo Kurosaki, like Naruto, he is also a Shinigami and helped him save Rukia, he is also the child of Isshin and Masaki and older brother of Yuzu and Karin and a close friend/classmate of Orihime. Ichigo has orange hair and brown eyes. Like Ragna, Ichigo is a very close friend to Naruto and he met him when he helped him deal with Sosuke Aizen.

Sonic the Hedgehog, he is known as a hero from his old world, Sonic has green eyes and blue skin. When he turns Super Sonic, he has yellow skin and red eyes. Sonic met Naruto when he helped him out defeat Dr. Eggman, a evil mad scientist who wants to create Eggman Land and rule the world. And of course, Sonic was always there to stop him and his evil plans. And thanks to Naruto, Sonic is a very close friend to Naruto and decided to join him and on his adventures.

Natsu Dragneel, he has black eyes and pink hair, he met Naruto during his mission with Lucy and Erza, when Naruto helped Natsu in the Grand Magic Games, Natsu decided to help him out in any way he can. Natsu is also one of Naruto's very close friend.

Ragna growled a little but ignored his respone.

"Anyway, why did you wake us, Naurto? Did something happen?" Sonic asked.

Naruto leaned back against the wall as he spoke.

"I suppose you could say that" Naruto said.

"What the hell did you do?" Natsu asked.

Naruto shurgged.

"All me and Kushina did was kill a few people since they lied to us about Katsumi being dead" Naruto told them.

Ragna, Natsu, Sonic, and Ichigo, looked at him with wide eyes.

"D-Did you say K-Kushina?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto nodded.

"I did" Naruto said.

"How?! I thought she was in a coma!" Ragna said.

Naruto eyed him and sighed.

"She just woke up not to long ago, shes with the girls right now" Naruto said.

The boys sighed in relief before they looked at Naruto.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto hummed before he replied.

"I'm thinking about leaving the village, and I want you four and the girls to come with me. Which, you know they'll agree either way" Naruto said.

The four boys looked at each other and nodded.

"We're in" Sonic said.

Naruto smiled at them.

"Good, I knew I could count on you guys" Naruto said.

"One question though, when are we leaving?" Ragna asked.

Naruto turned his head to the exit before he gave a respone.

"Tonight. Make sure you have everything packed" Naruto told them before he walked out of the room leaving the boys alone.

* * *

Naruto and Kushina were in the middle of their packing, before they stoped a mintue to take a break.

Kushina sat on the bed and looked at Naruto with loving eyes.

"You know, Naru-kun, I'm glad I mairred you after your Father" Kushina said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What brought this up? I have nothing to do with Dad" Naruto said.

Kushina giggled a little but nodded in agreement.

"True, you only met Minato during the Pain Invasion. Which, you did really great with by saving all of us" Kushina said.

Naruto let out a sigh and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, to you guys. But to _them_, I'm just one of thier _puppets_" Naruto told her.

Kushina eyed him for a second and sighed.

"Naru-kun, your _not _a puppet. Those _things _we call _humans _don't see you as a hero. That's why we ended up killing those bastards" Kushina told him gently.

_**"She does have a point, Naruto" Said a voice inside of him.**_

Naruto wasn't surprise at all when he heard the voice.

_"How long have you been awake, Zangetsu?" Naruto asked._

**_The Zanpakuto known as Zangetsu, shurgged._**

**_"For a while now, King. I was just chating with an old friend. So, how have you been doing with the ladies, King?" Zangetsu asked._**

_Naruto sighed at his Hollow/Zanpakuto._

_"That is none of your business" Naruto told him._

**_Zangetsu's eye brow twitched in annoyance._**

**_"Did anyone ever tell ya your a totall prick?" Zangetsu asked._**

_"Says the one who wanted to take over my body and crashed everything in it's path" Naruto told him with a smirk._

**_Zangetsu gained a tick mark._**

**_"Oi! That was the past! I've changed now!" Zangetsu said getting a little mad at his owner._**

Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

Kushina raised an eye brow.

"Is something funny?"

Naruto turned to her and shook his head.

"No, sorry. I was just speaking with Zangetsu" Naruto told her.

Kushina gained a smirk.

"I see...and how is the little prick doing?" Kushina asked gaining an **"_Oi!"_ **from Zangetsu.

The couple chuckled at him before they heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto-san? Are you in there?" Katsumi asked from behind the door.

Naruto's eyes went wide at her voice and nodded.

"Yeah, you can come in" Naruto told her.

When Katsumi opened the door, she saw a very beautiful woman who was sitting next to Naruto.

Kushina gasped when she saw her and her eyes started to water.

"Um...Naruto-san? Who is this?" Katsumi asked as she pointed to Kushina.

Naruto chuckled and went over to pat the girls head.

"She is Kushina Uzumaki, my birth mother and first wife" Naruto told her.

Katsumi smiled at Kushina.

"It's nice to meet you, Kushina-san" Katsumi said with a grin.

Kushina was a little heart broken when her daughter called her that, but nodded nonetheless.

"It's nice to meet you too, Katsumi-chan" Kushina said as she tried to not break down in front of her.

Naruto noticed this, and quickly look at Katsumi.

"What is it, Katsumi? Did you need something?" Naruto asked.

Katsumi turned to him and nodded.

"Yes! I want you to tell me a story!" Katsumi said with a smile.

Naruto chuckled and pats her head.

"Alright, why don't you go to your room and I'll be there in a few minutes?" Naruto asked her.

Katsumi nodded her head and ran off to her room.

When she was gone, Naruto closed the door and turned to Kushina.

"Kushina, are you-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence, as Kushina quickly hugged him and cried.

"W-Why?! Why did this have to happen to her?!" Kushina asked as she sobbed.

Naruto felt sorry for her and put his arms around her to hug her.

"I don't know. But we _did _just kill the person responsible for this. And I will make sure she gets her memory back, you can count on it" Naruto said as he wiped her tears away as they rolled down on her cheeks.

Kushina Uzumaki, a very beautiful woman. She is the birth mother of Naruto & Naruko, and Naruto's first wife. Kushina has long red hair and violet eyes and very large breasts. Kushina was first married to a man named Minato, but after what the village did to Naruto, she married him after he became a Shinigami. And with all of his life, Naruto promised to protect Kushina and the people he loved, no matter what happend.

Kushina face him and nodded but whispered into his ear.

"Please...stay with me for awhile, I-I don't wanna be left alone..." Kushina muttered out with her voice still broken.

Naruto sadden a little, but nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Anything for my beautiful Kushi-chan" Naruto said with a smile.

Kushina blushed when she heard that, that was the first time today she heard him call her that.

Naruto chuckled and whispered back.

"Are you getting horny, Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kushina twitched a little at his question.

"W-What are you talking about, Naru-koi?" Kushina asked with a nervous laugh.

Naruto chuckled at her embarrassment, and whispered in her ear.

"I can sense you getting wet, you know. You got wet after being in the room alone with me, haven't you?" Naruto asked her.

Kushina's cheeks draken, but nonetheless nodded.

Naruto smiled at her and continued to whisper.

"Why don't you take of your clothes? So that way we can have some _fun_" Naruto said with a smirk.

Kushina looked at him a bit worried.

"B-But what if the others-" Kushina began but was cut off by Naruto when he kissed her on the lips.

After a minute, Naruto broke the kiss and smiled.

"They won't be able to come in, I put a seal over the door so they can't hear or enter the room when we're having our fun. So, will you take them off? Or will I have to force you?" Naruto asked as he sat on the bed.

Kushina sighed in defeat.

"Theres no arguing with you, is there?" Kushina muttered but slowly took of her clothes.

**Warning: Lemon**

Naruto licked his lips and smiled.

"As always, you have a nice body, Kushi-chan" Naruto said with a smile.

Kushina's cheeks burnt red at the comment.

"E-Enough with the flatry, you wanted me like this, right? Why don't you do the same?" Kushina asked a bit embarrassed.

Naruto looked at her and then got up and touched her cock which made Kushina moaned at his touch.

"It wouldn't be fun if I took my own clothes off, would it? Besides, I want _you _to take them off. I'm going to be the Uke for tonight, so you can do whatever you want with me, Kushi-chan" Naruto whispered in her ear which made Kushina get hard from it.

"NARU-KOI!" Kushina shouted in excitement as she tackled the blonde to the ground and started to kiss him lovingly on the lips.

As Kushina continued to kiss her husband on the lips, she moved her hands to his shirt, and ripped it off.

"You won't be needing that anymore" Kushina said as she whispered into his ear which made Naruto's cheeks go red.

Kushina kissed her lover on the lips before she licked his neck, and then got to his body.

Kushina licked her lips and bits Naruto's nipple and he let out a moan in pleasure.

Kushina eyed him, before she went back to her exploring.

As she was exploring, Kushina came to his pants and grinned.

Naruto noticed this, but didn't say anything to ruin his wife's exploring.

Kushina moved her hands to his pants, and ripped them off and saw how tiny his cock was and eyed him.

"After all of these years, your cock is still _that _small?" Kushina asked him.

Naruto sighed and shurgged.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it" Naruto shuttered out.

Kushina noticed this and smirked.

"You let the girls fuck you all this time, haven't you?" Kushina asked with a smirk.

Naruto flushed as he heard that.

"S-Shut up!" Naruto said.

"So, it's a yes then? Cuz I didn't hear a _no_" Kushina said with a dark grin.

Naruto shuttered for a minute before answering.

"U-Ugh...yes..." Naruto muttered out in embarrassment.

Kushina giggled at his embarrassment before asking.

"So, who fucked you first?" Kushina asked.

"..." Naruto whispered the name quietky.

Kushina raised an eye brow.

"What was that? I didn't hear you" Kushina said as she leaned in closer.

"N-NARUKO!" Naruto yelled much to his embarrassment.

Kushina grinned at the sound of his sister/wife.

"So, it was your big sister, huh? Can't say I'm surprised" Kushina said as she eyed the door "You can come in now, I know your there"

Naruto twitched in surprise and wasn't able to move as Kushina held him down.

"Your not going _anywhere_" Kushina whispered to him before the door opened to show the girls standing there.

"H-How long have you known?" Naruko asked.

Kushina put a finger under her chin as she thought.

"Oh...I knew since me and Naruto started making out" Kushina said with a smile.

"So you knew about us fucking him?" Tsubaki asked.

Kushina nodded.

"Mhmm...he told me his first was with Naruko-chan" Kushina said as she smiled at the blushing Naruko.

"L-Look Mom, I-I can explain" Naruko said trying to not get nervous.

Kushina giggled and patted her on the head.

"It's alright, sweetie, I completly understand" Kushina said as she kissed her daughters forehead making Naruko's cheeks go pink.

"Ack!" The two women heard a moan coming from Naruto as all the girls were now around him.

"W-Wait, Rias! I-I don't know if that will be able to fit!" Naruto told her while he was struggleing to get out of Erza's hands.

"I'm sorry, Naru-koi. But I want to put it in" Rias said as she was about to put her cock inside his ass.

As Rias put her cock in, Naruto let out a moan before he felt Erza put her cock in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Naru-koi. But when you suck on my cock, it fells so good!" Erza said as she moaned and moved her cock in and out of his mouth.

"Suck ours too, Naru-koi!" The girls said as they rubbed their penis while they were near Naruto, Rias, and Erza.

Kushina giggled while Naruko blushed at the sight.

"We should join in too, before we let them have all the fun" Kushina said with a wink before she made her way over to the group.

Naruko stood there for a minute, before making her way over to the group, still flushed about what her mother said.

As Rias still fucked Naruto's ass, the girls took turns with his mouth.

"Mmm...this is the best..." Lucy moaned out.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wish this night would never end" Noel moaned out before she felt Makoto touch her breasts "M-Makoto! Don't!"

Makoto giggled at her friend and messed with her breasts as she had her own pressed against her back.

"Aw, what's wrong, Noel? Me and you used to play with each other, remember?" Makoto asked as she had her face her.

Noel blushed at the memory.

"Y-Yeah, but-" Noel didn't get to finish her sentence since she felt Makoto's lips on hers.

As the two friends continued to make out, Kushina was behind Erza and pressed her breasts on her back.

Erza blushed as she felt them and turned towards her.

"K-Kushina..." Erza began with a blush.

Kushina giggled and kissed her forehead.

"Erza...kiss me" Kushina said as she pulled Erza into a kiss.

As the four made out with each other, the girls took turns fucking Naruto.

"I wish we could stay like this all night..." Maka moaned out.

"I agree, but the night is still young, so we can treasure this moment, for a little while, at least until we leave late tonight" Silvia told them as she moaned.

"I have to agree with Silvia, we can at least have our fun for a little while" Leafa said with a moan.

The girls nodded in agreement before they came all over Naruto.

**Lemon End**

As each girl left the room, Naruto and Kushina were left alone.

"It's just us again, huh? What a shame" Kushina said before she got up to get something "That reminds me...here" Kushina said as she now holds a collar in her hand.

Naruto blinked.

"What's with the collar?" Naruto asked her.

Kushina giggled and wraped the collar around his neck.

"It's a special collar, if you disobey any of our orders, it'll pretty much shock you" Kushina said as she finished putting the collar around him.

Naruto gulped.

"That...is just cruel..." Naruto muttered.

Kushina giggled and pats him on the head.

"Then you would be wise to not disobey us. Now, let's finish packing and meet the others at the gate" Kushina told him as she went back to packing.

Naruto sighed to himself before he went back to packing.

* * *

Everyone was now standing near the gate with their things with them.

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, Naruto? Are you alright?" Ragna asked.

The girls giggled but Naruto ignored it and nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it looks like your about to pass out" Sonic pointed out.

"He does have a point, you know. Are you sure your alright?" Ichigo asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going before it gets to dark. We'll need a place to camp for the night. So let's go" Naruto said as he turned to walk away with the girls following right behind.

The boys looked at each other and shurgged it off before they followed.

Chapter 2 End

* * *

**A/N Well, I hope you all enjoyed the 2nd chapter. I wanted to get this up before I have to go back to school for my final year of school, which means I'll have to study, do homework, and focus on this year more. So when I have the time, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also, I decided to add some more girls to the Harem, here's the list:**

**Naruto's Harem**

**Fairy Tail:**

**Dark Cana Alberona**

**Dark Lisanna Strauss**

**Dark Hisui E. Fiore**

**Dark Ultear Milkovich**

**Dark Flare Corona**

**Dark Yukino Aguria**

**Dark Meredy  
**

**Nisekoi:**

**Dark Chitoge Kirisaki**

**Dark Seishirou Tsugumi**

**Dark Marika Tachibana**

**Soul Eater:**

**Dark Medusa Gorgon**

**Dark Marie Mjolnir**

**Dark Blair**

**Dark Liz Thompson**

**One Piece:**

**Dark Nami**

**Dark Nico Robin**

**Dark Boa Hancock**

**Rosario Vampire:**

**Dark Inner/Outter Moka Akashiya**

**Attack On Titan:**

**Dark Mikasa Ackerman**

**Bleach:**

**Dark Yoruichi Shihoin**

**Dark Hisana Kuchiki**

**Dark Retsu Unohana**

**Dark Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Dark Neliel Tu Oderschvank**

**Dark Halibel**

**Dark Masaki Kurosaki**

**Dark Soi Fon**

**BlazBlue:**

**Dark Celica A Mercury**

**Dark Saya**

**Dark Litchi Faye Ling**

**Dark Rachel Alucard**

**Highschool DxD: **

**Dark Grayfia Lucifuge**

**Other pairings:**

**Ragna:**

**Taokaka**

**Nu-12**

**Sonic:**

**Rouge the Bat**

**Blaze the Cat**

**Sonia the Hedgehog**

**Ichigo:**

**Tatsuki Arisawa**

**Natsu:**

**Wendy Marvell**

**Mavis Vermilion**

**A/N And that is the full list of the Harem for Naruto, and his girls _will _be Futas, just like the others I announced. And I know Naruto's seems to be a bit big, but I thought, why not put these lovely ladies to his Harem? And don't worry, I'm going to make the chapters longer so that way the girls will have their moments with Naruto. And I also did some for Ragna, Sonic, Ichigo, and Natsu. So I'll see you all very soon!**


End file.
